A New Begining
by Ange De Bleu baby blu eyes
Summary: Jupiter is the lone survivor of a terrible battle in Crystal Tokyo. To start anew, and continue to live on, she is transporter into another dimension. There, she will finish her life and look for the source that caused the death of all her fellow senshi.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
  
  
  
The smoke filled the air like never before. A large, grand city was at the end of it's days. One soldier stood alone. She was burt in various places from trying to save the people only ending up to get in trouble herself. Pain filled her eyes once again. Never had she thought that something like this would happen to her. Having everything torn away. Friends. Killed. Emotions that she hadn't used in so long seemed to stiffen up. Shut down. The tears dared not to fall while she stood there. Watching the fire dance across everything. Tearing it apart. Killing it. She turned and started to walk away from it. Leaving it behind her. Not wanting to look at it anymore. Thinking that if she ever saw it again, she would be crushed. A portal in front of her opened to reveal a mysterious senshi. She looked at the soldier in front of her with sad eyes.  
  
"I have came to take you away from here. Somewhere safe for you until I finish what I started. It's going to be hard from now on senshi. Things much change as well as yourself. You have changed a lot over these years of being here in Crystal Tokyo. I will make things much better for you until I find the source that did this. Until then, you are going to change. Finish college, get a job, support yourself. You will not be needed as a senshi in this new place but, i would advise you sharpen your skill. You will be needed one way or another. Make sure to keep an eye out on this new place. I trust you will do well." The soldier nodded and walked threw the portal only to be greeted by darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
~Please help me~ He heard the voice and started to follow it.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. He turned to see a dock. A girl say there. Her long hair blowing in the wind while her legs where close up to her chest.  
  
~Find me~ He started walked toward her. She was alone there. Watching the waves of the ocean go by.  
  
"How?" he asked.  
  
~Comfort me~ He looked up and then looked at the girl. She was standing now. Close to the edge of the dock. Looking at the water.  
  
"Where are you?" He was looking at the girl still.  
  
~Save me~ He watched the girl. She was acting strange. Just standing there. He kept walked toward her only it seemed that he didn't go nowhere. She turned to him. All he saw was a dark figure. She moved her hand to let him look upon a great city burning before him.  
  
"What happened?" His voice finally found some emotion to it. His eyes showed the fire in it.  
  
~I'll be waiting~  
  
"Where?" He looked at the girl once more as the fire seemed to disappear.  
  
~Please help me~  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
~Find me~  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
~Comfort me~  
  
"What happened? What's wrong?"  
  
~Save me~  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
~I'll be waiting~ He watched the figure get closer and closer to the edge of the peer. He ran for her. This time, getting closer.  
  
"No!" She turned to him right at the edge.  
  
~I'll be waiting~ He watched her as she then jumped into the watch.  
  
~*~  
  
He bolted up in his bed. Sweat. Everywhere. He ran his fingers threw his dark chocolate hair. He looked at the curtains blowing in the breeze that was coming threw his window.  
  
'What could this mean?' he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
  
AN: Alright. I just came up with this idea and I hope you like. Tell me what you think and if I should continue. I'll be writing! Ja ne!  
  
Love, Blue 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Heero! How's it going?" asked a man with a long chestnut braid and colbalt blue eyes. A grin was set upon his face. His perssian eyes glared him him.  
  
"Hn." Was his reply.  
  
"Come on buddy. You can tell Duo here anything! So, are you ready for college? Oh. I heard today that we're getting a new girl in our dormitry area. I hope she's cute! Man. Only us five are the only ones here. I don't know why anyone didn't want to be here with us," said Duo with a sad look.  
  
"Because of you Maxwell," said a chinese man with black hair that he was placing back in a tail and dark grey eyes.  
  
"Come on Wufei. We don't need a fight this morning," said a man with short blonde hair and green eyes.  
  
"Quatre is right. But, it would be nice to see," said a man with brown hair //- covering one eye and only a dark green one showing.  
  
"Come on Trowa, buddy. You're suppose to be defending me here."  
  
"They're nothing to defend," he responded. Duo turned at the sound of a female voice and the door closing.  
  
"I'm sorry that I couldn't get you into an all girls dormitry but, this was the last on left. Since you came so late, you're lucky you got this one. All the men here are nice, and kind so, you won't have to worry about anything. Oh yes. Here is your room. By the way, I didn't catch your name. Could you repeat it?" asked the woman.  
  
"Kino Makoto." It was a simply response. Nothing lively to it. Just plain.  
  
"Alright Miss Kino. Right this way. Here's your room." A door opened as they heard the heeled shoes walk into it.  
  
"I will leave you now so that you can get comfortable. Classes start in an hour. You should have plenty of time to meet your roommates. Did I mention there's five of them?" She didn't get a response.  
  
"I see you don't like to talk much so, I'll be on my way." They heard the woman leave and the door closed. Duo took a step only to be grabbed by Wufei.  
  
"Be nice. We don't want to loose another one by your ignorence."  
  
"Sure thing Wu-man!" He quickly ran at the glare he got. He quickly went over to the room and knocked on the open door. He looked to see a small woman standing there. Her long golden brown hair was braided down her back. He looked at her slim, long legs, until they reached the bottom of her tan shorts. He continued up to see her in a white shirt. She was unpacking her closes and setting them in assorted piles on her bed.  
  
"Are you finished?" her voice asked. It surprisenly made him jump and then smile cluelessly.  
  
"Finished with what, babe?" he asked. She turned to him where his mouth dropped once he saw her face. A pink complection, soft rose lips, long black eye lashes, and those emerald eyes.  
  
"Would you like a side view as well?"  
  
"Sure!" She saw him disappear all of a sudden.  
  
"Maxwell! What are you doing? You know the next time that you make someone else leave, we're getting kicked out of this college!" scolded Wufei. She just continued with what she was doing by handing her clothes up in the closet. She placed pictures on top of her dresser, then placed everything in away while Wufei was reviewing threw all the people that had left. Makoto placed her name on the door and then went back in.  
  
"Alright Wu-man. I'll be a good boy just for her," smiled Duo.  
  
"You better." Duo pulled away and straightened himself out.  
  
"Yep. Normal is good enough for me," he smiled.  
  
"Maxwell." Duo in her room and sat on her bed while he watched her type away on her labtop.  
  
"So, what you up to babe?" he asked. She just continued to type. He could only hear her typing.  
  
"Anything important?" She just continued and then leaned back as something loaded. She turned to him with the same emotionless face that reminded him of Heero.  
  
"Are you going to say anything?" he asked.  
  
"Hn." She turned back and continued typing then, closed it. Quatre walked in.  
  
"Duo, it doesn't look like she would like to be bothered. Please, come out of here." Duo looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Q-man. I already know who should would enjoy hanging out with."  
  
"Who?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Heero of course! She has that same look and she doesn't speak much. All she needs is the guns and then boom. Perfect!" She opened a draw and tossed something on the bed. Duo turned to see a gun there and quickly jumped up.  
  
"Dude! I swear! She's Heero's sister!"  
  
"Come on Duo." He quickly followed out behind Quatre.  
  
"Man. But she's sure a babe!"  
  
~@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@~  
  
Duo sat in class playing with his pencil like usual. Heero was just leaning back in his chair as usual while looking at the paper in front of him. The clock was ticking and soon it would be lunch time.  
  
'Who was that girl? Why does she want me to find her? Is there something wrong?' he thought. He looked up to see a girl that he had never seen before sitting like him across the room in deep thought. He couldn't see her face.  
  
'Who is she?' he thought. Students started walking to where he could bearly see her. Then, she disappeared. He turned at someone poking him.  
  
"Yo. Heero. Are you going to lunch or are you going to sit here?"  
  
"Hn." He picked up his things and started to walk. He followed Duo who suddenly turned to him.  
  
"Hey Heero. I know someone that you would like. She's a total babe and you'll be able to see her when ever you want to! Want to go meet her?" asked Duo.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes!" He started pulling him around until he stopped her over on the dock. She was taking her hair out of her braid and letting the wind blow it.  
  
(Makoto. You need to stop being so rude.)  
  
(You don't know what I'm going threw Setsuna. You just don't know.)  
  
(She was my Queen too and the other senshi were part of our group.)  
  
(You didn't know them like I did. Who they really were. Watching them change into different people. You didn't hear their cries. Their cries for help. Their voices in your head telling you to take care, to be safe, and that you would be with them soon. Just let me die now Setsuna, so I can be happy once again. They were my only family and friends. I don't want to be alone anymore...)  
  
(Makoto. Please. Calm down. Everything is going to be alright. I know it will. Don't worry about anything---)  
  
(Don't tell me to calm down Setsuna! Everything isn't going to be alright and you know it! What else is there for me to do other then worry? I'm not need as a senshi any more which makes everything dull! Haven't you seen what I've become? I'm not myself anymore. I look small. Fragil. My hair has changed to this golden brown color ever since I've came here!)  
  
(I made you look like this Makoto. Different. So that you wouldn't be found. Whom ever destroyed Crystal Tokyo wanted all of you senshi dead. They think you are and we're going to keep it that way. But, because of this, you'll be born like this forever...)  
  
(I'm disconnecting.)  
  
(Makoto---)  
  
(Don't talk to me unless it's important.) She came back into the real world again to see these blue eyes looking at her.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone home? Are you just not talking to me? Am I really that bad? I want you to meet one of my friends and fellow roommates. Talk to me so I know you're alive. Hey, babe, make sure not to get too close to that edge now, alright?" For a moment, she thought she saw Usagi in those eyes but, blinked and moved back to see Duo standing there.  
  
"Nani."  
  
"Huh? What did you say? What does nani mean?" Duo looked at Heero.  
  
"You're know what it means, right?" he asked.  
  
"What."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nani means what," said Makoto.  
  
"Just speak english so we don't have to do this anymore, okay?" he asked with his hand on his head.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Come on! You can't do this to me! That's so unfair! Why are you being so mean to me?" he asked. She just sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest once again as she gazed at the ocean waves moving. He sat down next to her.  
  
"Are you going to give me the silent treatment now?" he asked.  
  
'He reminds me so much for Usa when she was happy with those smiles,' she thought.  
  
"Usagi-chan," she whispers without realizing it.  
  
"Who's Usagi?" asked Duo. She got up and grabbed her things.  
  
"Gomen Duo-san. I have to get going. Ja ne," she said and then quickly walked away from them both. Duo looked up at Heero.  
  
"What did she say?" he asked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
'There is something about her that makes me feel like I know her for some odd reason. What is it?' he thought to himself.  
  
*Go after her* He shook his head at the sound of a female's voice.  
  
'I must be hearing things,' he thought and then walked away.  
  
"Hey Heero. Where you going?" He stopped then looked up when he heard a mobile suit flying.  
  
'I thought they were gone.' Duo's mouth was open in shock while people scattered with screams. They mobile suits were landing...  
  
  
  
  
AN: This is all that I can think of. Hope you like it! 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
People were scattering everywhere. Soon, the whole ground was empty except for one person. Heero and Duo ran as quick as they could.  
  
"Makoto!" shouted Duo. She motioned with her hand to not bother her while she looked at this strange object that landed. Her things were on the ground next to her. Heero grabbed her quickly and pushed her into Duo.  
  
"Are you trying to kill yourself?" asked Heero.  
  
"I would have done it by now." Duo's eye widened.  
  
"Heero! You said a sentence!" smiled Duo. Makoto pulled one of her arms out of Duo's grip but, his other one tightened.  
  
"Let me go!" she demanded. He just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do you think I'm going to listen to you? Geez!" She quickly grabbed something and put it to his head. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the black shine to it.  
  
"Do I have to repeat myself?" Duo let her other arm go.  
  
"Man. I should have thought of that coming out." She backed up and placed her arm to her side. The gun still gripped firmly. Heero and Makoto met eyes for the first time. They seemed to lock.  
  
~Please help me~ Heero looked harder into her eyes.  
  
'Are you the girl?' he asked himself. He could see her eyes starting to close as the gun clattered from the drop. He made a quick move to catch her as she fell forward. He could tell she was trying to fight something. He heard a few words slip from her mouth.  
  
"Please help me..." Then, she was limp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She opened her eyes to be in a large glass looking room. There was a large mirror on one side of the room which caused her to gasp. She walked over to it quickly and looked at herself. Her hair was all up, her dark green Princess gown fit perfectly on her. The sign of Jupiter was on her forhead. Once she touched the mirror, it went black and then, a picture popped up and she decided to watch.  
~  
A young woman was walking in the dark. Looking around for someone when she was grabbed. A gasp escaped her. She looked up to see a man there. In a knight uniform. His face was hidden. She smiled and hugged him.  
  
"You scared me," she whispered. His hand gently touched her cheek.  
  
"I meant to surprise you." She smiled and gave a little giggle once she felt his warm lips on her cheek.  
  
"You know this is forbidden," she whispered. His lips softly touched hers.  
  
"The crime if worth the punishment..." A man watched in the shadows. A frown was upon his face.  
  
"I promise Princess. One day. Everything that you love will be gone. Then, you'll be mine," he uttered under his breath.  
~  
Makoto gasped.  
  
"I killed my friends," she whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She sat up quickly to hit into someone. Causing her to move back and grab her forhead.  
  
"Gomen..."  
  
"Are you alright Miss?" asked a gentle voice. She opened her eyes to see Quatre sitting there.  
  
"Hai...Where am I?" she asked looking around at the strange room before her.  
  
"You're on a space craft, heading toward the moon."  
  
"The moon..." Her voice was dim.  
  
"You've been asleep for an hour. We're almost about to land. Why did you pass out Miss?" he asked. She seemed to go into deep thought for a moment then looked back at him.  
  
"There was this loud noise, ringing in my ears. I guess I must of passed out from the sound." The door quickly opened as Duo ran in. He quickly jumped on the bed and put his arms around Makoto's shoulders.  
  
"Save me from Wu-man!" Her hand gently touched his arm. Wufei ran in.  
  
"Maxwell, come here and take it like a man!" A sword was in his hands. Quatre sighed.  
  
"Wufei, Duo, please keep it down. Why must you fight all the time?" he asked.  
  
"Maxwell started it!"  
  
"It doesn't matter who started it just try to work things out. Fighting isn't the same anymore after someone gets killed," spoke Makoto. Wufei seemed to soften and placed his sword away. Trowa walked in.  
  
"Quatre, you're needed by Noin. Meet in the commons room." He nodded and then walked out with Trowa. Wufei looked at her.  
  
"What do you know of fighting he asked?" Duo just seemed to lounge out behind her.  
  
"Yeah." They looked as she seemed to close herself up. She pulled her knees up to her chest. The door opened and Heero walked in.  
  
"Duo, Wufei. Sally Po wants you in her office." They nodded and quickly left. He watched her as she kept looking forward.  
  
(Makoto, what happened to you? I couldn't contact you for at least an hour!)  
  
(I passed out Suna.)  
  
(Makoto, are you alright? You don't seem yourself.)  
  
(What did you need to reach me for?)  
  
(Something or someone is trying to get you Makoto. I want you to be as safe as possible. Be on your best guard.)  
  
(Don't worry Suna. I'll be alright. I'm going toward the moon. It doesn't seem like they'll find me on earth.)  
  
(Just be careful.)  
  
(I will.) She closed her eyes for a moment.  
  
'Who was that man. It seems to me that he wants me but, who was that other man I was with? He was a guard for sure on Jupiter. If only I could have saved them. Then, this wouldn't have happened,' she thought. The door quickly opened and Duo ran over to her.  
  
"Come on Makoto! The veiw of the moon is beautiful!" His eyes were wide with excitement.  
  
"The moon will always be beautiful."  
  
"Look at it anyways!" He grabbed her hands and quickly pulled her along with him. She was pulled over to the window were the universe greeted her. She looked at the moon and saw Neo-Queen Serenity standing there. She was in her gown and smiling.  
  
~Don't worry Makoto. Everything will be fine. Just make sure to take care of yourself~ She pressed her hand against the glass.  
  
"Usa, what sort of danger is this universe in?" she asked aloud.  
  
~Great danger and you are the only one here to spot it. There is one other person that will help you but, you have to find him. I can tell they you had that vision? You must find your lost lover. Only he can help you defeat this enemy fully. Keep your senshi pen with you at all times. You don't know when you'll ever need it~  
  
"Usa, where is he headed?"  
  
~He will follow you where ever you go until you give yourself up to him. I want you to stand strong Makoto. stay strong and make sure to be careful. Don't let him find you or get you. The universe is in your hands.~ Serenity walked toward her and smiled gently.  
  
"Usa, how will I defeat him?"  
  
~I will give you as much power as I can. You will be strong again and I hope that you will be well afterwards. Always remember your fellow senshi Makoto. We will always be with you~ She pressed her hand against Makoto's to have the sign of Jupiter appear on her forhead. Duo's eyes popped open. Her eyes closed gently as she fell back. He quickly grabbed her and took her to her room.  
  
  
  
  
AN: That's about it for now. I'll get more out as soon as possible! Ja ne! 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
He walked around in this palace and stopped at a door where he heard loud voices. He listened in.  
  
"Will you sign the contracted?"  
  
"Yes but, I would like to see what my daughter has to say about this."  
  
"I talked to her this evening. That is why I brought this to you."  
  
"Alright." He turned at the sound of a woman walking quickly. She was in a long black cloak that covered her. She walked right threw him where he heard her thoughts.  
  
:Why does he want to see me? Is it bad news? I hope not. I don't want to lose him.: He followed her outside where she quickly ran away from the castle and looked around before she placed a key in a lock. An old wooden door opened and she quickly went in. She walked over to a man that turned to her. He stepped back at the sight.  
  
'That's me!' They both sat down together. He gently held her close.  
  
"War is breaking loose on Earth. I have been stationed there. I leave in the morning." Her fingers gripped his shirt tightly.  
  
"I don't want to lose you Heero." Sadness had taken over her voice.  
  
"I will always be with you." He gently kissed her...  
  
~*~  
  
Heero quickly sat up straight from someone's gently touch. He looked up to see that girl standing there. Her arms around herself.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"The moon."  
  
"Could I sit with you?" He looked up at her for a moment. Into her eyes to see that fear was in them. He gave a nod. He leaned back into the chair while she took a seat on his lap. Her arms found their way around his neck. The door opened to have Duo run in. He turned to them and grinned.  
  
"Heero, I never knew that you would be social!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Anyways, Makoto, I needed to ask you a few questions."  
  
"About what?" He took a seat on the bed.  
  
"Who are you, really?" he asked.  
  
"Kino Makoto." She rose an eye brow.  
  
"I've seen that mark on your forhead before. I know you're not just normal person. I want to know who you really are. You know who we are, don't you?"  
  
"Yes. You're normal people." He just shook his head.  
  
"We're Gundam Pilots."  
  
"Gundam Pilots?"  
  
"We save the Earth from being destroyed along with the space colonies."  
  
(Makoto, you can tell them. They won't hurt you.)  
  
(I don't want to tell anyone Suna.)  
  
(Fine Makoto. But, tell them when you're ready.)  
  
(Hai.)  
  
"Tell me who you really are," said Duo.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"You don't have to tell me everything. Just tell me who you are. You real name."  
  
'My real name? Princess Makoto Kino of Jupiter? Is that what he wants to know?' she thought.  
  
"Kino Makoto." He sighed.  
  
"Well, I already knew that." She got up and started pacing.  
  
(Just tell him you are Princess Makoto Kino of Jupiter.)  
  
(I can't. I don't want to face my past anymore. I should forget about it. I am not Princess Makoto Kino of Jupiter. I am just simply Makoto Kino. A normal teenage girl that needs to get a life, friends, and start talking to people.)  
  
(Makoto. You can't run away from your past. It will always stay with you.)  
  
(I'm not a Sailor Senshi. I never was and you're just a voice I hear in my head. Everything that I see when I passout is just a dream. It's not real. It never was.)  
  
(Makoto, listen to me. It's all true.)  
  
(No it isn't. You're the lying voice inside my head. I'm not going to argue with you Setsuna. Just leave me alone.)  
  
(Fine.)  
  
"I want to go back to Earth." Duo looked at her.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes. I need to finish college."  
  
"You can't leave." She looked at Heero. Her eyes seemed to speak for herself while he got up.  
  
"You know too much about the Gundam Pilots. For all we know, you could be the enemy." She nodded.  
  
"Come on babe and let me show you around the moon coloney," offered Duo. She smiled.  
  
"Alright." They then walked out, leaving Heero there to think.  
  
'I'm linked to this person in a way. Her and I but, who is she? I must find her and protect her, only if she remembers me.'  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A man in all black looked into a large crystal ball. He growled at the sight of Makoto and Duo walking around where he was showing her things.  
  
"What could she like in this beast? But, at least she doesn't know about her past lover and who he is. But, she might find out. I will have to try a way to become close to her but, how?" He started to pace thinking of a plan. A man ran in.  
  
"Sire! I have the potion as you wanted!" He gave a bow.  
  
"Wonderful! Now, I want you to get all the soldiers ready! Make them look like normal men. I want them ready in an hour!"  
  
"Yes sir!" The man went over to large crystal ball where it focused on her face.  
  
"My love, we will soon be together, forever. Your past will never come to haunt you as you wish but, I will make sure that we rule your demension together. You will be my Queen and I, your King. Just as your father always wanted it. I will get rid of your lover as soon as I find him. You know, you aren't aloud to be with a Knight. A Prince like me only belongs with a Princess like you." He walked over to a large glass box and opened it. He pulled out a heart shaped locket that had her name on it. When he opened it, a beautiful melody begun to play. He gently smiled as he looked at a figure appear apon it. She was dancing with a young man as she smiled and laughed in his direction. Her bright emerald eyes looked up at him and seemed to smile. He took a seat on his throne and watched her dance...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Gomen minna for it being so short but, this is all that I could think of for this chapter! Ja ne! Love, Blue 


	5. Chapter 4

Meanings:  
  
ohayo=good morning  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked threw the mirror to see something strange. Her former self cuddled up to a man. There was a loud knock on the door.  
  
"Come on Captain, get up and get ready to go." He got out of the bed and started getting dressed. She moved to be laying on her side, looking at him.  
  
"Must you go?" He crawled over to her and looked down into her beautiful emerald eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry my love but, I must. I promise, I will return to you." He kissed her deeply.  
  
"I will not hide this from my father nor mother once you return. They will understand and we will be together," she smiled.  
  
"I hope that day comes soon." He watched her get dressed and then took her threw a secret passage. There, she was lead into her room. They bid their farewells and then he left. She turned to a knock on the door.  
  
"Hold on a moment, please." She dressed in her nightgown and placed a robe on over it. She opened the door to see her mother standing there.  
  
"I would like to speak with you my darling." She nodded and then followed her into the study. She sat down and awaited her mother to speak. Her mother turned to her with a sad face.  
  
"My dear, I know about you two."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I see the way that you two look at each other but, I believe he won't be coming back from the war."  
  
"Don't say such a thing mother!"  
  
"My dear, I promise this to you. If he comes back from the war, you are to be married but, if he doesn't, you are to be married to someone else. Is that agreed?" She nodded slowly.  
  
"Now, you may be off to bed." She got up and left to her room where she cried herself to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Makoto crawled out of bed and headed for the shower. She let the water run over her while she leaned against the wall.  
  
'Why must these dreams continue? I don't want to be a Princess. I just want to be me....But, who is that man that I just can't seem to find? I want to see his face. See who he is but, why must it be a mystery to me?'  
  
~@~  
  
Heero was sitting in a large room. The whole back area was glass, showing the coloney they were in. People were outside shopping, laughing, fighting. He walked out to be stopped by Duo.  
  
"Hey Heero! Want to go shopping with me and Makoto? I promised I would take her since we kind of blew up the dorm that we were staying in. Please?"  
  
"Fine." Duo quickly pulled him along and knock on Makoto's door. She opened it.  
  
"Ohayo minna." Duo rose an eye brow.  
  
"Ohayo Makoto-chan," replied Heero. Duo looked at him.  
  
"You understands what she says?" Makoto rolled her eyes.  
  
"I said 'good morning everyone'."  
  
"Oh! Good morning Makoto. Come on and lets get going!" He quickly pulled her out of her room and took both of them running down the hall. He pushed them in the car and got in the drivers seat.  
  
"Uhhhhh, Duo, do you think it's right for you to drive?"  
  
"Of course babe! We'll be at the mall in no time!" He hit the gas and quickly sped off.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Makoto slowly came out of the car after Heero. She hung onto the side.  
  
"Heero-chan, you're driving anywhere else." He paused for a moment.  
  
~Please help me~ He looked to see the girl on a space craft, looking out the window. A green light was on her forhead with the sign of Jupiter on it. A woman was touching her hand gently, a smile on her face. A crest moon on her forhead that glowed as well.  
  
"Heero?" He looked up into her emerald eyes. Her fingers were holding his head up. He slowly sat up and touched his head.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked him.  
  
'Why do I always get this feeling that I've known her when ever she touches me?' he thought.  
  
"I'm fine." He gently moved her hair behind her ear. Duo picked Heero up and then grabbed Makoto up.  
  
~Fine me~ She was looking straight at him, her hand was reached out for him to grab it. She seemed to be running toward him.  
  
"Heero!" Duo was holding him up while Makoto helped put him in the car. Makoto climbed in over him while Duo drove.  
  
"Are we going to the hospital?" asked Duo.  
  
"No. Lets just take him home." His eyes closed again as he heard her voice fade.  
  
"It's going to be alright Heero..."  
  
"~"Dreams World"~"  
  
He ran into battle. Fighting against the soldiers that were there. His sword draw while he diced away the men. Cutting them in half. It had been three months now and this was the very last army that he was going to face before going home. He was yelling at him men to keep going. He looked at the bloody battlefield where bodies where laying. A ship landed on the ground where him and the remaining me quickly boarded. Something happened. Something strange. The men from Jupiter started to attack them. He managed to escape where he started heading into the forest to where they wouldn't find him. For days he traveled until he found the Kingdom of Earth. There, they shipped him off toward Jupiter. He looked to see something wrong on the moon and stopped there. He quickly ran down. His Princess was fighting. Helping the others to fight. A man quickly ran for her where he almost stabbed her. She managed to move and kill him instead.  
  
"Princess!" She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Heero!" He ran toward her with a look of shock on his face. She screamed out in pain as she was stabbed in the back. Her body fell to the ground.  
  
"Princess!" He ran toward him with his sword drawn. He kept stabbing him and wouldn't stop until he made sure that he was dead. He quickly ran over to her and picked her up in his arms...  
  
"~"End"~"  
  
Heero quickly sat up, sweat was all over him. He looked over to see her looking out the window into space. Watching everything. Her hand was against the glass.  
  
~Mako-chan~ She seemed to be looking deeply into space. A woman with long raven hair, purple eyes, and in a beautiful red dress looked at her with a smile.  
  
"Rei-chan," she whispered.  
  
~Makoto, why do you deny us. You're making us sad and worried about you. Please Mako-chan, don't forget about us~  
  
"I would never forget about you all Rei-chan and you know it. I want to be me. A normal girl now that I have a whole new life here in this demension," she whispered. He looked at a tear roll down her cheek.  
  
~You have forgotten who you are and so you have forgotten us, Makoto. I know you see him in your dreams. Find him Makoto, so you can become complete. Remember who you are then, everything will be fine. Make sure to be strong~  
  
"No! I could never forget all of you. I just want to forget about my past Rei! I don't want to be a senshi anymore!" Her voice was still small but, he heard every word of it.  
  
~Makoto! Listen to me! I want you to start acting like yourself and no matter where you go, you will always be a senshi! I don't think your ready for what I was sent to give you Makoto. You'll have one chance. When it comes, do what your heart knows is right~ She started fading away.  
  
"Rei! No! Please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone anymore," she whispered as the tears came down her cheeks. Heero got up and walked over to her.  
  
"Makoto..." She tried wipping her tears away but, they kept falling.  
  
"Heero, you're alright," she managed to let out. He pulled her into a hug.  
  
"It's alright to let it out." She held onto him as she cried. Tears becoming one with his shirt. He held her close.  
  
'Who is she really? I want to know,' he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A dark figure looked at the scene before him and growl. *He* was holding *his* beloved. He couldn't stand for it any longer. Her temper just went threw the sky.  
  
"ALURIM! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" A man of a creamy yellow color ran in. His long tail followed behind him.  
  
"Yes my lord?" He gave a bow.  
  
"I want you to attack all the people on the moon and start taking their energy. I need enough dark power to change my beloved to the right side. Now go!"  
  
"Yes sire!" He bowed and then quickly disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Ta da! Wonderful chapter if I do say, huh? I love it! Ja ne minna! 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
Makoto's tears had stopped but, she still hung onto Heero.  
  
'I feel so safe in his arms,' she thought. She could feeling him holding her tightly, like he wanted to protect her from any danger that might come their way. She left out a small gasp at the sight of someone falling to the ground with their energy sucked out of them.  
  
"Makoto?" His voice was soft but, she quickly pulled away and ran out of the room.  
  
"Makoto!" He followed her quickly into her room. She went threw a drawer and grabbed something. He grabbed her when she was going out the door.  
  
"Makoto, what's wrong?"  
  
"I've got to stop them Heero. I have to stop them! They're going to kill more and more people until they finish getting all the energy that they need! I have to go save them!"  
  
"I'm going with you." She shook her head.  
  
"No. They'll try to take your energy as well. I'm not going to let anything happen to any of you Gundam Pilots..." She quickly disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
There the man stood with a smile on his face. He was sucking more and more energy out of people. There stood another victim. A woman that had something in her hand.  
  
"So, you've come right toward me instead of me chasing you down?" he asked.  
  
"I won't let you hurt these people anymore! You and your master will pay for this!"  
  
"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" he asked. She lifted up a wand.  
  
"Jupiter Eternal Crystal Power, Make-Up!" A bright green light went around her, changing her into her eternal form except, the top of her boots had cresent moons on the top.  
  
"You still live? How could this be? I thought you were dead? You will pay for causing my master such pain!" He threw an energy ball at her only to have her move before it hit.  
  
~Use my power and I will always be with you Makoto~ She saw Neo-Queen Serenity smile at her.  
  
"Moon, I call upon you to help me defeat this evil being. Give me the power to help everyone come back to life." Her eyes opened to be blue like Serenity's. She stood there with Eternal Sailor Moon's ghost in front of her, seeming to lead her. She lifted her hand up and grabbed a large wand. It was green and white. A cresent moon was on top.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Lightning Storm Destruction!" She pointed it at him as dark clouds went around him. She could hear him screaming as the energy started leaving and going into the people. The wand disappeared out of her hand as she fell to her knees. Her transformation disappeared as she fell forward.  
  
"Makoto!" She felt someone turn her over and slowly opened her eyes to see Quatre looking down at her.  
  
"Makoto, what happened?" he asked, lifted her head up.  
  
"I saved them Quatre. I saved the people from deaths that were almost certain to come upon them," she whispered.  
  
"Makoto, what were you thinking? You could have been killed!"  
  
"One life taken is better than thousands."  
  
"Quatre!" He turned his head to see Trowa running toward him. He came fast up to him and stopped.  
  
"What is it Trowa?"  
  
"While I was scanning the area, I found two large power sources out here. Then, one disappeared as peices of it was placed every where. The other one slowly vanished. What could it be?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. Lets get Makoto in and then we can talk about it some more. You can show me the records of it." He nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pain. That's all she was feeling. The pain from the sword hitting her flesh. She had fallen. Fallen to the found in pain. It was unbareable. A strange feeling went threw her as she clutched her stomach. She looked up at the man to whom she had missed for all those months. He was looking down at her even though she couldn't see his face any longer. He was holding her closely. Never wanting to let go of her.  
  
"Makoto, please, my love, don't leave me."  
  
"I won't let us leave you my love. We will stay here for as long as we can."  
  
"Us? We?" She pulled his hand to her stomach.  
  
"We." His hand gently stayed there as he kept looking down. He finally looked up at her.  
  
"Why did you come here?"   
  
"I had to. There was no other way. I am a Sailor Senshi and I must protect our future Queen---"  
  
"PRINCESS SERENITY AND PRINCE ENDYIOM ARE DEAD!" She turned to the sound of a man yelling. Tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"I've failed." He hugged her closely to him.  
  
"You tried your best and almost died."  
  
"I am dying." He hadn't noticed before but, her voice was getting softer.  
  
"No Makoto, don't leave me." She gently kissed him as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"We will be together again, I promise..." He watched her eyes slowly close as her chest went up and down slowly. Soon, it didn't come up anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No!" She quickly sat up. Her breathing was deep while her hands trembled. She couldn't contain herself any longer. She just had to get out. Get away from it all. The city. This house. These men. She quickly pulled on her shoes and went out her window so no one would notice her leaving. She left it open as she quickly ran toward some where she thought was safe. Some place that she could be alone to talk to herself. Somewhere yet beautiful. Her legs seemed to tremble when she came to a place that she knew so well. The ruins of the Moon Kingdom. She walked around it. Looking at things. It seems that it hadn't been touched. She looked to see a green light glowing softly. Quickly, she ran to it. A figure was standing there. She knew who it was well.  
  
"Heero?" The figure turned to her as she got closer to the green stop. There he stood, in full view now. She could see his details. He looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Makoto?" She nodded and walked closer to him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked. He didn't say anything to her. She bent down to the green light and gently placed her hand in the middle of it. It disappeared as it traveled up her arm. It stopped in her eyes. Taking them over. Glowing brightly. She stood up. She looked at him and smiled gently.  
  
"I kept my promise. We're together again." He looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Princess?" She nodded.  
  
"Makoto is who I really am now. I've changed since then. So have you." His hand gently touched her cheek while hers touched his.  
  
"Makoto..."  
  
"I must go my love. But, my new self still remembers you..." She closed her eyes and then opened them. The green light from her eyes where gone. She stood there. Her emerald eyes looking into his perssian blue ones. Both speechless. Her hand slowly went up to touch his cheek but, his hand gently grabbed it and kissed her fingers gently.  
  
"Heero..." He let his lips touch hers gently while her arms went around his neck. He just held her as close as he could to him. Never wanting to let go of her. Always wanting to be there with her no matter what the cost.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A glass shattered against the wall. He glared at the crystal ball that lay before him.  
  
"If I want something done, I will have to send out my strongest man to get it. I won't let them be together no matter what! She's going to be with me and be my Queen!" He quickly went out of the room and entered into another one. The other senshi stood there in a glass case against the wall. Dark water was all around them with a breathing mask on.  
  
"I guess I will have to send someone that she wouldn't suspect. Someone that she cares for dearly." He looked toward the doctor and smiled.  
  
"Sire, the Queen is ready but, I believe that two more will be ready tonight. Around mid-night would be the best time to attack." He nodded.  
  
"Tell me when the other two are ready. Since their powers are gone, that means that dark energy will take them over and nother can change them back!" He gave a loud laugh and then walked away.  
  
  
  
  
AN: Well, thanks for the reviews everyone! Ummm, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'll get the next one out as soon as possible. Ja ne minna! Love, Blue Babe 


	7. Chapter 6

\\~*~//= flashback  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
They were laying down, looking to each others eyes. Her hand gently on his cheek. The silence didn't matter to her much. She just wanted to be with him and him only. Touch him, run her fingers through his hair, feel his lips gently touch hers like she had longed for since she started having those dreams. She came into reallity once she felt his lips gently touching hers. Her arms went around his neck while she felt his around her waist and on her back. She smiled at him while he just held her closer to him. The burst open.  
  
"Hey Heero you're---" It paused for a moment and then she heard a cough.  
  
"What do you want Duo?" asked Heero in his normal emotionless voice.  
  
"Doctor J has a mission for us," he answered. He rolled over to have her on the bottom.  
  
"I'll be back." He then got up and left with Duo. She sat up and looked to see a woman in a yellow dress standing there. Her golden blonde hair was behind her. Her bright blue eyes looked at Makoto.  
  
~You did well today Makoto. I want to give you my blessing as well as does Rei here.~ Makoto nodded.  
  
"Minako, you don't have to---"  
  
~Yes. I must. I can't let the negaverse get my power.~  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Makoto.  
  
~Makoto, you know what to do. Here is mine as well as Rei's gift. Our power.~ Her eyes closed as her body turned red and then yellow. She opened her eyes to see them gone. She sighed and then leaned back. She turned to the door opening. It was Heero. He sat down next to her.  
  
"I have a new mission." She looked up at him with painful eyes.  
  
"When must you go?" she asked.  
  
"In the morning." She nodded.  
  
"I know we'll both be fine," she said. His hand touched her cheek.  
  
"I want you to be safe Makoto. Promise me if anything happens that you'll tell me. I'll leave my mission just to come and protect you like I should have done years ago." She smiled.  
  
"I will. Now, get some rest." She started to stand but, he gently pulled her back down.  
  
"Not without you," he whispered and gently kissed her.  
  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
  
She awoke to the sound of a scream. She felt Heero's hand on her shoulder while she looked for the sound.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"They're attacking the people again. I have to save them. I'll return Heero. I promise." She moved out of the warm bed and ran out of the room. She pulled her senshi pen out.  
  
"Jupiter Eternal Crystal Power, Make-Up!" She was running toward the park and then stopped all of a sudden.  
  
"Usagi! Minako! Rei!" The three senshi turned to her with a smirk.  
  
"Well, isn't it nice to see you here," smirked Moon. Venus smiled.  
  
"Come with us Jupiter. Come to a place where all of us will be there for you." Mars nodded.  
  
"It's the only way that you'll be able to see us again." A portal was opened. She shook her head.  
  
"You're evil! What has that beast done to you?" she asked.  
  
"If you won't come willing, I guess you'll have to come by force," said Moon as an energy blast formed in her hand. She quickly threw it at Jupiter only to have her dodge it. Venus and Mars grabbed her by her arms while Moon came forward. She threw a blast at her which caused her to pass out. They quickly pulled her threw the portal where it sealed behind them...  
  
~*~  
  
Heero stood pacing in the room. He looked at his clock. Six a.m. Makoto still wasn't back and he just couldn't leave without her.  
  
~Please help me~ He stopped in mid tracks.  
  
"Makoto?" he whispered.  
  
~Find me~ His eyes were slits as his hand went into a fist.  
  
"Makoto, who has you?" he asked.  
  
~Comfort me~ He quickly pulled on his jacket and let his room.  
  
"Where you going buddy? We have a mission," said Duo. Heero just walked past him.  
  
"Call me if you find any high energy readings." Duo nodded.  
  
"Sure thing. I'll tell Trowa."  
  
~Save me~ Heero ran faster. He knew where he was going. To the place where they had both found each other. The moon ruins. Where else could he find things out? His mind was soaring with questions. Needing answers.  
  
\\~*~//  
  
"Why did you come here?"   
  
"I had to. There was no other way. I am a Sailor Senshi and I must protect our future Queen---"  
  
"PRINCESS SERENITY AND PRINCE ENDYIOM ARE DEAD!" She turned to the sound of a man yelling. Tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"I've failed." He hugged her closely to him.  
  
"You tried your best and almost died."  
  
"I am dying." He hadn't noticed before but, her voice was getting softer.  
  
"No Makoto, don't leave me." She gently kissed him as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"We will be together again, I promise..." He watched her eyes slowly close as her chest went up and down slowly. Soon, it didn't come up anymore...  
  
\\~*~//  
  
'I'm not going to let you die this time Makoto. We're going to be together here and forever,' he thought as he ran faster. He stopped at the ruins. Cherry blossoms where floating up from a place. He went over to it where he found a large sword. He picked it up to have a man appear there. He had medium brown hair and those same emerald eyes.  
  
"Heero, you must protect my daughter. I know now that it was wrong of me to sign that contract. Your love is the strongest that I've ever seen. Make sure to take good care of her though. I don't want to see you parted once again. Us this sword to destroy the evil. No matter what, you will always be a son to me. You will remember how to use it once you need it. Now, go. Find her." Heero nodded as the man slowly disappeared. He looked to see a portal open. He walked threw it where it closed behind him...  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
  
Weak. Her body didn't want to move and yet, she made it get up. Her eyes looked around the room only to be blurry. No matter what she tried, she still couldn't see that much. She pulled herself to her feet only to feel that she wasn't in her senshi uniform any longer. It seemed to be a dress. Once she felt the silky fabric, she knew that it must be her Princess dress. A hand touched her and she quickly pulled away to fall onto something soft. She could hear the foot steps coming closer. Then, the cold touch again. For some odd reason, she couldn't pull back. This touch seemed to be kind and belonged to someone who was trying to help her.  
  
"It's going to be alright Makoto. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." She remembered who it was. By that female voice.  
  
"Michiru?" She could see the figure nod.  
  
"I've come to help you Makoto. Try to get you away from this place but, I believe that we are both trapped in here. Haruka is on his way with Hotaru. They will help us some how." Michiru placed her hands over her eyes and then took them away. She could see clearly. She looked at the sea green haired woman with blue eyes.  
  
"Michiru. I'm so glad to see you." She hugged the woman whom sat down beside her.  
  
"Makoto, you are the only one that can see me. Pluto made it to where no one else could. I want you to pretend like you don't see me at all when anyone from here comes in to get you. Just go along with what ever is going on but, be careful." Makoto nodded and let the woman go. Michiru got up and quickly walked out of the room. The door open and she could tell that it was a man by his shape. He was dressed in all black and kept walking toward her. She kept her head high and then he moved into the light. Short black hair and blood red eyes. She gasped at this.  
  
'That's the man that was watching me on the Jupiter Kingdom,' she thought.  
  
"Surprised at what you see?" he asked.  
  
"No. I'm horrified," she answered. He growled at that.  
  
"Watch your tounge."  
  
"Make me." He appeared to be sitting next to her but, she didn't turn to look at him.  
  
"Do you know why I have brought you here?"  
  
"To ruin my life." He rose an eye brow.  
  
"Is that what you think?"  
  
"It's what I know." His hand touched her shoulder which made her quickly move away with her hand over it. Something was burning her. She moved her hand to see blood on it. She moved her hand quickly over it.  
  
"You'll get use to it." She looked at him in anger.  
  
"I'll get use to it? I'm not that type of person. If one of us is going to have to get use to something then you're the one that's going to have to use to this!" Like a reaction, she started glowing green. Her hand moved up as something glowed. It was a crystal ball. Three colors moved inside. Red, yellow, and white. Suddenly, blue joined in as the Princess of Mercury seemed to be within her. His eyes widened.  
  
"You have them all!" Her hand moved as the crystal ball stopped halfway up while a silver staff formed around it, holdin it in place. Making sure that it wouldn't move. The staff was in her hand as the symbol of Jupiter faded off her forehead and the light went away. She sunk down onto the floor. Her eyes closed. Her breathing deep.  
  
"What happened?" She looked up at him for answers. He growled and quickly stormed out of the room.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Heero looked up to see a man standing there. He had dirtly blonde hair and blue eyes. He smiled at him.  
  
"You must be Heero. I'm Haruka. One of Makoto's friends. This is Hotaru," he said gesturing toward a girl with black hair to her shoulders and purple eyes.  
  
"Where's Makoto?" he asked. Haruka pointed north where a black castle appeared.  
  
"She's in there. We have to find her and get her out of there before that pig tries to ruin her but, I think we at least have an hour. I saw a green glow coming from the top room." Michiru ran up and stopped.  
  
"She's alright. Prince Diablo has her but, that doesn't matter. She has all the other senshi's powers. Now, lets transform and get going," said Michiru. Haruka nodded.  
  
"Neptune Eternal Crystal Power, Make-Up!"  
  
"Uranus Eternal Crystal Power, Make-Up!"  
  
"Saturn Eternal Crystal Power, Make-Up!" Heero's sword started glowing. Suddenly, a light went around him causing him to change into this type of uniform. His sword was at his side. They all started to head toward the castle...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Well, this is all that I could think of. I hope you like it and sorry for taking so long to get it out. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible. 


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
  
  
  
  
She sat on the ground. A strange feeling going over her body. The staff in her hand. Someone was helping her to walk. The burning on her other arm wouldn't stop. I kept sinking into her.  
  
"Heero?" She was calling for him. Her feet where getting heavy. She felt like she would fall any moment. Suddenly, she was sat down in a chair. The staff still in her arms. She was holding it tightly to her.  
  
"I see that you aren't doing well with dark energy. Perhaps you will learn a few lessons from it." She looked up at him.  
  
"Perhaps you will learn a few lessons yourself with this." She moved the staff to have a light come and hit him. It knocked him back into a chair. He growled at her. Her hand fell onto something cold. She felt the shape to see it was a heart shaped locket. She traced the letters on it to have it spell her name. Her fingers opened it as she was greeted by the soft melody that played. She smiled as she watched the two people dance. She was one of them.  
  
"Heero gave this to me before he left to battle..." The man growled.  
  
"No he didn't! I gave it to you!" The door was suddenly burst open. Heero was standing there. Sword drawn. The three senshi behind him. Neptune ran toward her while Heero made his way toward the other man. The man started to run away but, froze all of a sudden and turned to him.  
  
"Kill me. I deserve it. But, she will always be my love---" Heero sliced through him. Watching his head roll while a bright white light filled the room. Suddenly, everything was normal. The room was bright. It look beautiful. Neptune watched the staff disappear, the dress left her so she was in regular cloths. Heero turned to her. Her eyes were closed like she could sleep forever. Pluto walked into the room.  
  
"Everything is back to normal. Neo-Queen Serenity is ruling her thown once again while the inners protect her. Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, it's time for you to come as well." The nodded and went through a portal. She smiled at Heero whom picked Makoto up into his arms.  
  
"Prince Heero, enter through this portal." He nodded and entered. Pluto followed to have it close behind her.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One Year Later....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Minako was helping her. Putting on her make-up while Rei was placing her hair up. Ami was walking around the castle to make sure that everything was in order. Heero was pacing.  
  
"Sit down Heero. You'll get to kiss the bride in a while." He turned to Duo.  
  
"I know." Duo pulled him into a chair. Suddenly, Duo looked up to see the bride being pushed and pulled by Minako and Rei. Makoto let herself fall to the floor where Minako and Rei tried to get her up but, when they lifted her arms, they'd fall once they let go.  
  
"Heero! Don't look. I'll be back in a moment." He looked at him in question while he was suddenly locked into a closet. Duo went over to the girls.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"She won't go back to the room! We're trying to get her back in there." Makoto stuck her tounge out.  
  
"None of that!" said Rei while her and Minako where having a fight and then started laughing.  
  
"The wedding is going to start. Where's the groom?" asked Ami. Duo sighed and turned at the pounding of a door.  
  
"Duo! I'm going to kill you!" Makoto quickly got up and ran toward the door.  
  
"MAKOTO!" She continued running and then opened the closet door.  
  
"He-chan." She clung onto him while his arms went around her protectively. Ami ran over.  
  
"The wedding is about to start! Now, get the groom!"  
  
~*~  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Heero looked at Makoto and then kissed her gently.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An: I'm finished. I hope you liked it! 


End file.
